


Breathless (...In The Moment)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Lives, Feferi Wants the Throne, Multi, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Revolution in Alternia, Sick John, because he's a fuckass and will not be appearing in this picture, but it resolves itself within the first chapter so i dunno if it counts, except Lord English, so many, the kids meet, there will be so many puns though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the Heir of Breath. John also has Ondine's Curse- a conditions that means he has to think about every breath he takes without help. It also means that he's been hooked up to a breathing machine since he was born- he's never left his hospital room. But when he finds SBurb, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless (...In The Moment)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So, you've read the summary, you know what's up. But- tidbit! You guys can vote on any and all pairings besides Rose<3Kanaya (that one is not up for debate, it is happening) in the comments! 
> 
> And remember, this is an Everybody Lives AU, after the game is won and the world is reset. The kids keep their memories, but it is a reset, so unless otherwise stated (or unless they're Lord English) just assume everyone is alive!
> 
> P.S: OH MY GOD CODING THIS WAS THE WORST THING.

Your name is JOHN EGBERT. You are THIRTEEN YEARS OLD. It is your BIRTHDAY.

To be honest, you have LITTLE IDEA WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE. Dad brought a MIRROR to you on your ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY. You nearly CRIED because you thought your BUCK TEETH made you UGLY. DAD hasn't brought one again. You have NEVER been CONSCIOUS anywhere except in the HOSPITAL in all your THIRTEEN YEARS. You do, actually, (miraculously) have FRIENDS. DAVE STRIDER, ROSE LALONDE and JADE HARLEY. They're from the INTERNET, which Google searches tell you you your dad should probably be a bit CONCERNED about, but you think it's probably the fact that you can NEVER LEAVE YOUR BED and that you've NEVER ACTUALLY MET ANYONE besides your DAD and HOSPITAL STAFF that makes him let it go. 

Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you can't really BREATHE on your own.

Your name is John Egbert, you are THIRTEEN today, and your LIFE is about to be IRREVOCABLY CHANGED.

| Five years later... |

TG: so john when will you come and visit me 

TG: irl i mean 

TG: its a travesty that you havent met Bro yet 

EB: umm…

EB: here, let me just move this over to group chat. i don't want to have to explain this three times.

ectoBiologist  began pestering turntechGodhead , tentacleTherapist  and gardenGnostic. 

GG: hey john!!! whats up? 

TT: Hello. 

TG: john said he wants to explain something

EB: so, the thing is…

EB: i can't ever come to visit any of you.

EB: you can come to visit me, but…

TT: Is it a money issue? My mother is rich enough; I could pay. 

GG: and obviously my grandpa is old money!!! we live on a private island, duh!!!

TG: bro and i could chip in too 

TG: theres no family quite as generous as clan del strider 

TG: were like a family of oprahs up in this shit 

TG: you get a plane ticket and you get a plane ticket and you get a plane ticket 

TG: screaming audience members throwing themselves at our feet in awe 

TG: its goddamn incredible let me tell you 

EB: no, guys!! 

EB: it's not that.

EB: you see, i'm... sick? no.

EB: i have a condition.

EB: it's called ondine's curse.

TT: Oh, John. 

TG: what is that 

EB: it means that i can't breathe without thinking about it. 

EB: i've been hooked up to a breathing machine my entire life!

EB: i can't even leave my bed; the machine weighs too much. 

TG: shit 

EB: yeah. 

GG: oh john, this is just awful!!! 

GG: and its not fair!!! 

GG: even though you are an actual idiot sometimes 

GG: youre one of the sweetest people ive ever met! 

TG: okay im sorry but 

TG: john is the heir of breath 

TG: i i just 

TG: the irony here 

TG: i cant handle it 

GG: oh my god dave youre such an asshole!!!! 

TT: Dave, that was remarkably insensitive! 

EB: hahahahahahahhaahaha!!! 

EB: no guys, it's totally fine, when i found out my classpect i thought it was hilarious too! 

EB: a little shitty too, but... 

EB: that’s the point of the game, right? 

EB: to challenge us? 

GG: i guess… 

GG: but some donations couldnt hurt! 

GG: as soon as i sign off im gonna donate so much money to research for that! 

GG: do you know any foundations?

EB: i don't think there are any 

EB: it's very uncommon, only affects 1 in 200,00 

GG: well, im making one! 

EB: jade, you don't need to do that. 

GG: john, youre my brother and i love you. 

GG: of course i do. 

GG: ill name it the egbert foundation. 

TT: Send me the information. I'll donate too. 

TG: me and bro dont have much but ill do what i can 

EB: oh wow. you guys. 

TT: It's entirely selfish, of course. We want to meet you and hug you without the constraint of tubes. 

EB: sure it is, rose. 

EB: sure it is. 

TT: ... You can prove nothing. 

EB: ehehe. :B 

EB: speaking of which, i haven't gone back to my body in a while. 

EB: i'll do that later today. 

EB: for now, let's just hang around LOLAR for a while. 

EB: it's the most cheerful.

TT: I'll prepare some snacks then. 

GG: ill be there in 5! 

TG: itll take me a bit longer 

TG: not all of us can teleport 

TG: or fly 

EB: ehehe 

===> Heir: Fly.

John keeps the chat window open as he flies towards LOLAR. It's been a while- in fact, it's been 2 weeks- since they won SBurb. It was Dave that had dealt the final blow. He didn't seem to be affected by it. John, however, looked back on all the destruction he himself had caused and felt sick. John reassured himself that it was to save his friends and their friends and to save all the universes. And... Their other friends- the trolls. 

He flies- and resigns himself to having to explain his condition, and to watch Jade cry. 

He flies.

 

===> Heir: Descend. 

He touches down in front of Rose's alchemized house, a breeze following him. It's an easy walk up to the house before he knocks briefly, waits for the call to come in, and then does so.

He's not the first here, and he didn't expect to be. Jade's teleporting is much faster than flying. It's a fairly tearful reunion- John doesn't cry though. Not because 'men don't cry' or some other equally asinine bullshit- because he's never known anything different than the life he's had, so he cannot mourn for it.

Dave appears and John is somewhat surprised to feel Dave envelop him in a hug as well. He's not complaining. Rose speaks then, softly, almost as though he's a wounded animal. "John... Can we talk? About what you told us?" Yup. There it is. "Sure!" He's gotten so good at faking cheerfulness, sometimes even he can't tell when it's real. 

"John- In SBurb, Tavros was still paralyzed. Terezi was still blind. Do you know why your condition didn't affect you in-game as theirs did?" John shrugged. "Maybe it's because my condition directly opposes my aspect? Like, a Void player would stay blind because their power is over darkness and nonbeing. But a Light player's preexisting blindness might be cured, maybe, because it just doesn't fit?" Rose nods decidedly. "Yes, that definitely sounds like a great theory... I'll have to do some research. And one more question from me, John." He looked up from his hands. "Hmm?"

"Do you think SBurb may have cured you?" 

"Wh-WHAT?!" John and Jade yelped. 

"Hear me out!" Rose waited patiently until they settled down. "Ondine's Curse means that you are born without the reflex to breathe, yes? But you've been in SBurb for five years, John. Five _years_ of you breathing normally. So maybe- your reflex has developed permanently?" John gaped, unable to think of anything but the possibility of his being cured. "Um, Rose. I'm, ah, gonna go lay down and sleep and see. What's, um. Going on. On earth. Okay?" Jade looked like she was about to squeal, or faint. Dave looked- well, utterly blank if you didn't know him, but John could see the widening of his eyes behind his shades. And Rose looked... Hopeful. 

"I'll show you to your room." And apparently by room, she did not mean guest room. The walls were deep green, decorated with gray and blue swirls. The bedspread was black with navy stripes, and the sheets were little blue ghosts. There were movie posters covering an entire wall- some Nicholas Cage, some Liv Tyler, and a few notable ones were from Problem Sleuth. The carpet was a deep shade of pewter, matching the swirls on the walls and all the wood was dark. "Rose..." John turned and looked at her. "You made me a room?" 

"Of course I did." 

John smiled, eyes bright with unshed tears. It was second nature to envelop Rose in a hug, and they just stayed still, soaking in each other's heat and scent and reminding themselves that for all they had lost in the Game, at least they had each other- the four of them. It was commonplace to ignore that keen sense of loss they felt when they were not in physical contact all the time, reminding each other they were alive. John blinked, clearing his thoughts, and then laid down on his bed...

He woke up. 

 

===> Heir: Awaken

The first thing he saw was blindingly white light. John's hand flies to his face, trying to cover his eyes. "J-John? JOHN. John, are you awake!?" His eyes snap open despite the pain and he whips his head over to see- 

"Dad? Are you okay?" The older man chokes out a laugh, looking as though he's barely holding back tears. "Only you, John. Only you would come out of a five year coma and ask if _I'm_ okay." While John gaped, his dad jumped up and stuck his head out the door. 

"Nurse Williams! He's awake!" The rapid clacking of sensible shoes began then, and a woman perhaps a bit older than John's father came in , took one look at John, and began crying. Then a shaky smile appeared, and John recognized it as happy crying- that particular activity they had engaged in for a solid hour after Lord English had been defeated. 

"Dad- it's really been five years? I - I just talked to you yesterday!" John exclaimed, having realized what had happened. "I- Oh wow, my voice is.. Really deeper... What." The adults laughed. "It's what happens, John. You're- you're eighteen now. You missed your birthday." The blue-eyed boy allows himself to gape. "Um. Wow. I. Wow."

John paused. "Hey dad, seeing as I'm eighteen and all now, can I... Do you think I can get up for a while? I'll be real careful to remember to breathe, honest!" The nurse looks a bit panicked, but John's dad nods seriously. 

"That's your choice now, son." 

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'll try." 

The nurse sighed, but quickly crumbled in the face of John's puppy dog eyes. She began unhooking all the tubes, John feeling more and more free with each one. They helped him up- and John's legs nearly buckled. They let him walk around, sometimes, on his birthday- he got to do leg stretches every day, but it just wasn't the same. And he had weighed a lot more than he had the last time he was walking. 

Gritting his teeth and remembering how he walked in SBurb, John was surprised to find that his legs began to support his weight rather easily and naturally after the initial weakness. It wasn't a symptom all too common for former coma patients, as he remembered from his movies- but then again, most of the coma patients hadn't been running around with god powers.

John goes to the bathroom, reveling in the freedom of it all. He giggles to himself, delighted, and washes his hands. He agrees to Nurse Williams' stipulation of putting a breathing monitor on him. And then they sit down and talk about everything John's missed, the boy willing the woman to watch the readouts. Surely enough, 20 minutes in, there is an odd look on her face as she interrupts their conversation. 

"John... Have you been paying attention to your breathing?" He widens his eyes and bites his lip, creating a guilty/shocked look, and mumbles "No, sorry." She staggers. 

"John, I- I hate to give you false hope, which is why I waited so long but... I don't think you have Ondine's Curse anymore." 

Remembering his reaction to Rose's pronouncement, John chokes. "What!? It's- you said it was permanent, right?" She nods, still utterly stunned. "It is! I mean, usually! I don't know how it happened but- John, you're cured." 

He glanced over at his father, who was staring at them with tears of joy in his eyes. "So, dad, wanna get some ice cream later?" The Heir of Breath asked cheekily. 

"I-" Mr. Egbert's voice cracks but he continues unabashedly after clearing his throat. "I would be ecstatic to buy you ice cream, son. And then we can go home and have cake for dinner." John grins so hard his face hurts, not even bothered with the pronouncement of cake. "Dad- I would love that." 

 

===> Heir of Breath and Seer of Heart: Engage in Father- Son Bonding. 

"Are you sure this isn't fitted too tightly?" John asked, remembering the boxy suits he's used to seeing everywhere. The tailor tutted tersely, then shook his head. "No- we are putting you in an Italian-cut suit. Very slim fit. A young man should not be walking around in American boxes. You are tall and lean, so you get a suit that is slim to suit you. But- what do you think?" 

John looked at himself in the mirror. He looked older, tall and leanly built, long legs encased down to just above the ankle, showing it off. Grey socks with a bright blue and white argyle pattern. Sturdy black shoes, shined to perfection. A white button up, fitted snugly and tucked in, sleeves rolled up, a silver tie, and to top it off, a sapphire blue waistcoat. It wasn't his favorite color, green was still the winer there- but after all this time, blue had become a close second. He'd had to get used to it with his godtier robes, after all. 

"It's... Different. But good different, I think." 

The old European man beams at him. "Ah, see. I knew that any son of Mr. Egbert would see the value of a well-crafted suit." 

The aforementioned gentleman beams from the corner, eyes welling up with tears. "Son- I am so, so proud of you." John blushes and looks down at his feet, the words meaning more than ever after SBurb. "Thank you, Dad. For everything." Mr. Egbert sniffs before wrapping his son up in a tender hug, after which he tells the tailor exactly what they will be requiring for his son's wardrobe. John was just happy that he didn't have to put up any more effort- today had been a day of shopping, because John hand literally no clothes that fit anymore, and the one pair of cheap Walmart shorts, green t-shirt and sandals that dad had run out and bought him would simply not do. So of course, it had quickly become a shopping day, filled with frustration and pant legs that were _way too short_ and constantly protesting sizes before remembering he wasn't thirteen and five foot nothing anymore.

He was back. He was back and healed, and it would be absolutely wonderful. And above all, he would tell his dad every day how much he mattered to him. He'd learned that lesson from SBurb- say it before it's too late.

Before he knew it, they were at the ice-cream place- John ordered a double chocolate scoop with blueberries, which made the cashier give him a weird look but tasted incredible, and Mr. Egbert ordered his customary rocky road. What, did you think that all dads were resigned to plain vanilla? For shame. So they walked and talked, John carefully avoiding any mentions of the Game except what was unavoidable, and even then he presented it as a strange dream. They found a picnic bench and sat down as they finished their ice cream and talked even more, until the sun was suspended above the horizon, like a child who wanted to dive into a pool but hadn't quite yet built up the courage to jump. That was when John made his move. 

"Dad... I think you should meet my friends. We can go to them or they can come here, it doesn't really matter... But we should meet them. Please?" 

And how could Mr. Egbert resist, when he realized that even John had not met them yet, and now that he could- he wanted to share that first experience, that most precious time, with his silly old father. "Of course, son. Whichever would be most convenient for them is just fine with me." Grinning, John opened up Pesterchum on his new phone, going back to the group chat from earlier.

EB: guys!! dad agreed that we could meet up! 

EB: we just have to figure out whose house we're going to! he volunteered ours but i don't know what will be most convenient for everyone! 

TT: May I suggest my house? I wouldn't mind travel, but as far as I know, our house is the biggest that does not reside on an isolated island. 

GG: and whats wrong with going to a beautiful tropical island??? 

TG: im sure your island is lovely jade 

TG: the point remains that asking someone youve never met to go to your totally isolated hellmurder island sounds a little fucking creepy 

TG: at least lalondes mansion of horrors is on the mainland where escape is possible 

TG: we dont want dadbert over there thinking were about to chop his skin off and wear it like a birthday suit 

TG: even though im sure its prime quality and would make some awesome leather 

GG: ewwwww, dave!!!!!! thats gross! 

TG: but you agree that we dont want him jumping to any conclusions 

TG: like thinking were gonna make a pair of buttery chaps out of him 

TG: in a dank basement with suspiciously washable walls and all dark fabrics 

TG: where no one can hear him scream 

TT: As usual, put quite a bit more bluntly than I would have preferred but yes, that was my general idea. 

GG: yeah, i guess you have a point. but that doesnt mean i have to like it!! :( 

EB: dave, are you bringing your bro? jade, your grandpa? 

TG: yes 

TG: hell 

TG: fucking 

TG: yes 

TG: theres no way im letting you live your life without some prime quality strider in it 

TG: were like nutella we make your life better just by existing 

TG: and when you have us its a treasure 

TG: ill even make sure bros not that much of an asshole while were there 

TG: you can direct all notes of endless gratitude to casa del strider in texas 

GG: i dont think grandpas up to it!! itll probably just be me. 

EB: okay then! 

EB: oh, and rose- my dad's probably going to try to sneak a cake into the plane. 

EB: sorry in advance about that. 

TT: Don't worry, John. I rather enjoy cake. Perhaps you will find you will have missed it. 

EB: yeah. maybe i will. 

TT: So, when shall this reunion be? Soon, I hope. I think eight years is rather long enough to wait. 

GG: wow, it has been a long time, huh!!! i notice that you don't count the time in the game though. 

TT: No, I didn’t really think it was appropriate to count the time we were too busy fighting for our lives to actually enjoy each other’s presence. 

EB: true, rose! ehehe. 

EB: seeing as it is summer, I don’t really think any of us have much to do 

EB: so how about… a week? does that sound good to everyone? 

EB: oh wait, bro probably has a job or something, can he get time off work so soon? 

EB: geez, john, way to be thoughtless! and not ask rose, the hostess, first! 

TG: nah bros self employed 

TG: hang on a minute 

GG: a weeks fine with me! 

TT: Don’t worry, John, that’s just what I was going to suggest. 

TG: bro says its fine 

TG: a week it is 

TG: i can practically hear the squeals of pants wetting delight all the way from washington 

TG: please john try to contain yourself 

TG: i need these ears 

TG: where would the world be without my sick beats 

TG: in chaos thats where 

EB: sure, dave. 

TG: fuck you egbert 

TG: my fires are so sick you cant even handle it 

EB: man, it’s too bad that karkat and everyone can’t come! 

EB: but i havent heard from any of them since we defeated lord english so… 

TT: I believe they’re most likely dealing with things in their own society. 

TT: You do remember that Alternian society is very catastrophic and violent, yes? 

TT: The Empress is still alive, I believe, and Feferi still wants to take the throne so I would imagine they are likely in the middle of a complete revolution. 

EB: oh, geez! that makes sense, then, that they’re not contacting us! 

EB: i guess i never really realized what all of it meant! 

GG: yeah, me either!!! 

GG: wow, i sure hope everyone is okay!!! 

EB: me too! 

EB: anyway, i have to go tell my dad the good news! talk to you guys later! 

ectoBiologist  is an idle chum! 

John beams at his dad. “Rose is expecting us next week!” Mr. Egbert masks his shock quickly, not wanting to seem as though he disapproves. “That’s very soon! It must be a good thing for you- you’ve been wanting to see them for a while, yes?” The blue-eyed boy’s smile softened into something quieter, something almost misty with remembrance- an expression nobody his age should have, haunted in the shadows of bright happiness as it was. “Yeah. It’s gonna be great!” Dad patted his son on the knee. "Well then, I’ll find my absolute best cake recipe and teach you how to shine your shoes before we go! We can’t show up looking slovenly, can we?” John gaped. “Dad- you realize that Rose lives in New York. This is going to be at least a seven hour flight!” The older man nods sternly, though with a merry twinkle in his eyes. “Of course- but a suit is suit-able for any occasion!” “Oh my god, dad.”

* * *

The week flew by, John getting increasingly more frantic in his preparations. He needed a haircut, he needed to pick out all the clothes he was to pack days in advance, but not pack them lest they get wrinkled. His clothes came in from the shop and he hung them all up as carefully as could be. He shined, dusted and individually cleaned every inch of his Nic Cage box set, washed his new t-shirts in a vinegar mix to get them perfectly soft, bought whitening toothpaste, freaked out several times about whether his voice sounded weird and was generally a giant mess until his dad reminded him that if they were real friends, none of those things would matter. 

Nevertheless, this didn’t stop him from being really anxious on the ride to the airport, the winds responding to his tumultuous emotions. For some reason, he hadn’t expected to still have his windy powers once he woke up, and it had been a pleasant surprise. The well-used but well taken care of suitcases and carry-ons sat in the back of the car, jostling ever so slightly with the motion of the car. 

John stared out the window, trying to compose himself. He was finally going to meet his friends! He was so excited, but at the same time, he was nervous- and he didn’t want to come off like a total dweeb, especially with Dave Coolkid Strider and his big Bro, who was, if Dave was to be believed, the most badass ironic rap ninja that had ever set foot on the planet, and also an asshole.

And then there was Rose, who was very smart and generally intimidating in her own way, even though she was generally pretty nice and caring in her own way! And Jade who, while chipper and sweet, could be very scary when she was angry (especially when she went grimbark- uh, grimdark!) And then there was just John, who liked pranks and Nic Cage movies and was probably the biggest dweeb to ever dweeb. Geez, he’d probably look like an idiot compared to all of them!

===> John: THIS IS STUPID. QUIT FREAKING OUT.

‘That’s right! These are your friends who you’ve known for eight years! If they were thought you were stupid or a total loser, they would have left by now!’ John thought, cheering himself immensely with those thoughts. He glanced over at his Dad, who looked back over at him and beamed proudly. “Are you excited, son?” He asked gently. 

“Yeah! Nervous, too, but mostly excited!” His father nodded pensively, then turned on the radio, which remained on for the rest of their peaceful car ride to the airport. They got through the airport and onto the airplane, and when John felt the ascent into the air, he giggled, because it felt a lot like flying. And there, breathing recycled air and folding his long legs in uncomfortable positions to spare the person in front of him, it felt a little like home.

===> Seer: Panic.

Your name is ROSE LALONDE and despite your CALM DEMEANOR, you are TRYING DESPERATELY NOT TO PANIC!

Your FRIENDS are set to BE HERE in less than TWELVE HOURS and you are trying to CLEAN YOUR ENTIRE HOUSE, go GROCERY SHOPPING and prepare some FOOD for your surely JET-LAGGED and STARVING guests! But despite all of this, there is a spring in your step as you do it because you will finally meet your BEST FRIENDS - in person, when there isn’t a MANIAC out to KILL you! You’ll finally get to HUG and WATCH MOVIES TOGETHER and do all those things that NORMAL TEENS who never had to FIGHT OFF THE DESTRUCTION OF THEIR UNIVERSE do. 

This will also be the FIRST TIME that you’ve had ACTUAL PEOPLE YOUR AGE in your house, as far as you can remember. You live in THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE , and your MOTHER hired all the best TUTORS rather than having you go to a SCHOOL. Speaking of your MOTHER, where is she?

You pop the BATCH OF MACARON SHELLS in the OVEN and go to find her.

===> Witch: Be EXCITED!!!!!!

Your name is JADE HARLEY and you are SUPER EXCITED!!! Right now you are on a PRIVATE PLANE that leaves your family’s ISLAND, so that you can get onto ANOTHER PLANE when you hit the mainland! You’re not actually very fond of FLYING, but MEETING EVERYONE is TOTALLY WORTH IT!!!!

==> Knight: SHIT SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and FUCK FUCK FUCKING SHIT OH GOD. You are masking it very well behind your shades, but you are FREAKING OUT! You can’t wait to meet your FRIENDS, but you worry that you WON’T LIVE UP to the coolkid persona you maintain on the INTERNET, and also that your BRO will do something TOTALLY EMBARRASSING and HUMILIATE YOU as adults are known to do!

\----------------------------------------------

John stumbles out of the airplane, having long lost feeling in his legs. His dad follows immediately after, clapping a strong hand on his shoulder and keeping it there as they walk into the airport. They make their way to baggage claim and find their respective suitcases, towing them out as they walk to the common area where Rose and her mom had agreed to meet up in order to drive them to her house. 

The two of them stand, nearly shoulder to shoulder, and John notices with no small degree of shock that he is almost as tall as his Dad now- perhaps only an inch or two shorter. It really has been a while, huh?

As John turns his head away from his father, out of the corner of his eye he catches a flash of bright purple-pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. Let me know in the comments and via kudos whether you want more! What I have so far has been months in the making, first scribbled on notebook paper and now (finally) on Archive!


End file.
